With the development of mobile terminals, the functions of mobile terminals are getting more and more powerful while the cost of mobile terminals is getting lower and lower, resulting in that people rely more and more on mobile terminals and use mobile terminal more and more frequently. However, as most of mobile terminals are powered by a battery, the conflict between the battery capacity of a mobile terminal and the powerful functions of the mobile terminal becomes increasingly apparent as big-screened intelligent mobile terminals develop. In daily use, it often happens that the user of a mobile terminal cannot view the contact information stored in the FLASH (Flash Memory) of the mobile terminal because the mobile terminal runs out of power and cannot be immediately charged, which interrupts a communication process or even causes a worse loss to the user.
As stated above, there is a problem in the prior art that the user of a mobile terminal can not view contact information since the exhaustion of the power of the mobile terminal.